Talk:Druid
Humans do not lose their feat and skill points when Wild Shaping. *Humans' extra feat makes them the best choice generally. All races' racial abilities disappear while you're Wildshaped however, including the human racial feat and the human bonus skill points. Confirmed by The Sage. His recommendation was to carefully keep track of the human feat and any feats that have it as a prerequisite (as they will be lost consequently) and to reduce each fully developed skill by 1 rank or completely deplete one fully developed skill while Wild Shaped. **That is not true. There is no mention of that in the Druid SRD entry, while the Alternate Form SRD entry says: The creature retains the special qualities of its original form. It does not gain any special qualities of its new form. CannibalSmith 17:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) **That must have changed recently then. The text has long read: ***'Wild Shape (Su):' At 5th level, a druid gains the ability to turn herself into any Small or Medium animal and back again once per day. Her options for new forms include all creatures with the animal type. This ability functions like the polymorph spell, except as noted here. The effect lasts for 1 hour per druid level, or until she changes back. ***'Polymorph (Transmutation)' This spell functions like alter self, except that ***'Alter Self (Transmutation)' You retain all supernatural and spell-like special attacks and qualities of your normal form, except for those requiring a body part that the new form does not have (such as a mouth for a breath weapon or eyes for a gaze attack). You keep all extraordinary special attacks and qualities derived from class levels, but you lose any from your normal form that are not derived from class levels. ***Now that the SRD basis for Wildshape is Alternate Form, it says Except as described elsewhere, the creature retains all other game statistics of its original form, including (but not necessarily limited to) HD, hit points, skill ranks, feats, base attack bonus, and base save bonuses. so I stand corrected - I was unaware of that change. What I said used to be correct. Please explain! Why is shapeshift (PHBII, page 39) an "inferior alternate class feature"? It seems pretty useful to me, especially given you can do it faster, more often, and at 1st level 22:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Shapeshift doesn't get you Improved Grab, Pounce, Rake, Aquatic Subtype, and many more. Shapeshift doesn't replace your physical abilities like Wild Shape does, and that means the Druid becomes MAD. CannibalSmith 11:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) It is not true that half-orcs "aren't usually very good at anything"; they have the best Strength score of any LA+0 race I know of (unless you count orcs...), so they make AWESOME warriors. 22:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Warriors aren't usually very good at anything. :) CannibalSmith 11:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) An extra downside of warforged druids is more on the warforged half; using the RAW, if you have Mithral Body, Adamantine Body, or possibly other warforged feats (I only have mine from the MMIII), you can't be a very effective druid. 22:51, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, wait, does Ironwood Body remove that penalty? (the one right above.) 22:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes. CannibalSmith 11:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Why are Multiattack and Power Attack "probably only worth taking in a core-only game" and "good only in a core-only game"? 23:59, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Because otherwise there are many better feats to take and it's possible to gain benefits equivalent to those feats through other cheaper means. See Bite of the Weretiger . CannibalSmith 11:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Why is there no description of the mimic or blink dog wild shape choices? And why is there nothing under "Dragon Wild Shape"? 23:59, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :This is a wiki. Write something in there. I'm just one person, and one person can only do so much. CannibalSmith 11:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm done reading. No, I don't go looking for problems; I merely wondered a lot (since druid is tied with barbarian for my second-favorite class, my favorite being monk). One last gripe: WHY DO ALMOST ALL THE LINKS GO TO NOWHERE? That's all. 00:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :This is a wiki. Make those links go somewhere. I'm just one person, and one person can only do so much. CannibalSmith 11:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Magebred -9 Effective Level Adjust So the magebred (5 Nations) template says they take the place of animals on the -9 Druid Level list, meaning they are not available for 7th level druids (even though the text says 7th level or greater druids). I reverted the edit suggesting otherwise. ReaderOfPosts 03:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC)